clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wat Tambor
Wat Tambor was a male Skakoan from the planet of Skako, the Foreman of the Techno Union during the Clone Wars. He was also Emir of Skako, and Executive of Baktoid Armor Workshop, the suppliers of weapons to the Trade Federation. Biography Christophsis The Techno Union made a second merging alliance, this time with the Retail Clan and supplied Tri Droids for the invasion of the Republic aligned planet of Christophsis. Asajj Ventress and Whorm Loathsom led the battle, and while his Tri Droids did considerable damage, withstanding slight saber blows they were outmatched and defeated by Anakin and his jet troopers. As the last of them perished, Wat Tambor vanished. Infighting with Argente Some time after the Battle of Christophsis, Tambor and the Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance, Passel Argente another member of the Separatist Council. Realizing that Argente would seek to try and spy on him Tambor crafted a clever plan to fool Passel into a false sense of security. Wat contacted a Trandoshan droid dealer named Gha Nachkt and instructed him to sell Argente a modified protocol droid that would allow him to track Passels movements and actions across the galaxy. Argente himself sought out Nachkt as Tambor predicted and the Trandoshan sold him Tambor's spy droid. Ryloth While using his spy, Wat Tambor found Passel Argente dropping off Christosphis born wealth on Ryloth. He quickly conversed with his personal Tactical Droid, TA-175, and moved Ryloth from priority number 79, to 1. He set up base at Lessu and gave charge of the blockade to Mar Tuuk. Three Republic Star Destroyers attempted to break Tuuk's blockade, they failed and one was destroyed along with at least eight pilots. Mar Tuuk then found that Skywalker was in command of the Star Destroyers. Anakin then returned in the gravely damaged Star Destroyer, Defender, and put his plan to break the Separatist blockade in motion. This plan involved crashing the Defender into the Droid's command ship and blitzing the remaining capital ships. Abandoning the Defender Skywalker alone piloted the vessel into Mar Tuuk's starship. The Resolute then came in, using Marg Sabl to take out the rest of the blockade. Wat Tambor later assigned TX-20 to take over the city of Nabat. The droids killed many, captivating the rest. Tambor ordered that all Proton Cannons be stored in the city. They were put to good use, defending the stronghold effectively. Obi Wan later destroyed them and took the town from CIS control. Tambor later had his forces pressed into a small area, ordering what remained of his blockade to fall back, and losing the Jixian desert. Count Dooku ordered him to execute all untouched towns and to escape. TA-175 complied willingly, yet Tambor was confident that he could collect as much wealth as possible before retreating. Mace Windu then allied with the Twi'lek freedom fighters after witnessing a town be bombed by Tambor. They then attempted a liberation of ther capital, Lessu. Tambor prevented any clones from entering with living shields, and terminating the city's plasma shield. This did not stop Mace however, and he proceeded to corner Tambor, issuing a defeat. TA-175 escaped with several MTT's worth of wealth, leaving Tambor. Wat then ordered the Hyena Droid Bombers to destroy the city, him with it. Anakin and Ahsoka Tano destroyed them and Tambor was taken, letting justice return. A Distant Echo After Rex and Clone Force 99 plans a mission to infiltrated Techno Union headquarters on Skako Minor to rescue ARC Trooper Echo who was thought to be deceased at the Battle of Lola Sayu but actually survived and was being held captive. Gallery WatTambor.png MaceWindu-WatTambor.png Wat tambor.jpg WatTamborHologram.png|Wat Tambor talking on a Hologram WatTambor-TCW.png WatTambor-TCW1.png Wattambor-technounionscientisit.png WatTambor-TCW.jpg Appearances *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) *The Clone Wars: Covetous *Storm Over Ryloth *Innocents of Ryloth *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' — "Biggest Battles: Ryloth" *Liberty on Ryloth *Senate Spy *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' — "Republic Defender" *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *A Distant Echo *On the Wings of Keeradaks *Unfinished Business Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Skakoan Category:Techno Union Category:Trade Federation Category:Separatists